The Story
by ilikechopstix
Summary: A story for her restless kids...


upate: im afriad due to lack of ideas, im going to sadly have to discontinue this story... well... nah, im going to postpone this one a little longer, im afraid ideas for this story are rather hard to come by, but for now, lets just say postponed until further notice... sorry...

* * *

a short story that popped into my mind during class. i didnt spend to much time on it, it was one of those good idea moments. a few errors here and there. but oh well... first fic, enjoy!

A/N: i didnt put to much detail into the initial story, i figured you guys know the actual story of the series so i didnt pay to much attention to that area. sorry if it sounds weird.

* * *

"Mommy, tell us a story!" 

"No, No, it's far past both of your bedtimes." said the nearly exhausted mother, tucking the sleepless child into his bed.

"Aw come on!" interrupted the second child. "I wanna hear a story too! Please!"

The mother sighed, in surrender. It was really no use actually, she knew when her children wanted something they nearly always got what they wanted. It was something she had grown accustomed to. "They're so stubborn…" she whispered under her breathe. "Alright, you guys win this time."

The two children couldn't contain their excitement any longer, they burst out of their cocoon like beds their mother had tucked them into, and gathered around her, their attention focused one hundred percent on their mother. "Why can't you two be like this when at the Jr. Academy?" asked the very intelligent mother.

"Aw mom… Iruka-sensei is an old fart! He's so boring!" complained the five year old boy.

"Oh please, you're just saying that cause you're failing! If you paid attention like I do then MAYBE then you wouldn't be complaining about Iruka-sensei!" yelled his twin sister in defense of her favorite teacher.

The boy silenced himself and hung his head down in utter defeat. "That was mean…" mumbled the boy, unable to think of a brilliant comeback.

"Do you two want to hear a story or not?" the mother said firmly.

The two buttoned up, and returned their attention to their mother, leaving their squabbles for another time.

"Now which story was it you two want to hear?"

The twins hesitated, which story indeed did they want to hear? They gave each other a look and scratched each others head. Finally the mother broke their train of thought figuring that it was already late, and the two would never agree on one story, so she offered a suggestion.

"Well… how about a new story?"

The twins nodded in such an excited manner that put an instant smile on their mothers face. Suddenly her exhaustion and fatigue of her long day at work seemed to have washed away. "Alright, but this is just a preview of the whole story. Got it? Ill tell the rest of it next time."

* * *

The story begins a long time ago, with a promise of a lifetime. A promise to a desperate girl who wished the boy she had loved so dearly would return to her unharmed. 

"Naruto, only you can bring him back" said the sobbing girl.

The blonde boy, who coincidentally was in love with the girl, only stood there, as he watched two streams of crystal like tears fall from her face. Deep down he felt the two of the worst feelings he had ever felt in his life. On one hand, the young girl he cares for so dearly, was crying and suffering from a broken heart, a pain that he understood very well. And on the other, this girl he loved from the bottom of his heart, was clearly in love with another boy. A feeling he never really felt before.

The boy felt like crying with the girl, not only because he was hurt, but because the boy who the girl wanted to return was also like his own brother. And he himself cared for the runaway boy. Even with a heavy heart filled with sorrow, the boy forced on a smile.

"Sakura-chan likes Sasuke very much," he said "ill bring him back for sure, that's a promise of a lifetime!"

The weeping girl, in a very fragile state, suddenly felt strength returning to her. The blonde boy's determination to bring back who she loved was enough to give her strength, and she felt life returning to her soul. She stood there a while longer unable to express how she felt at the moment. She mumbled under her crying breathe, "Naruto…Thank you."

But the blonde boy was already gone.

Naruto did not return the whole day, it was near sunset when he finally returned, Half -dead. Fate allowed the boy to live, thanks to the treatment of Godaime, but when he was all patched up and resting in the hospital bed, he felt as guilt sweep over him. He failed to bring back his best friend, and he had broken his promise.

Sakura walked into his room later that day, only to see a bandaged Naruto who bore little resemblance to the boy that left a while back. She couldn't imagine the terrible fight the two had, just by looking at her friend, she knew that it was a horrific battle of mass proportions. She knew he didn't bring him back, just by looking at him she could tell he didn't, she felt her heart drop.

"Sakura-chan, im sorry."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" lied the girl hiding her mourning heart behind a fake smile "you look weird, like a mummy!" she said trying to get the depressed boy to smile.

Naruto saw right through it, he knew that the girl was troubled, and he felt he was completely responsible for everything. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry." The blonde boy always had a sense of humor in his tone whenever he spoke to anybody. But this time, his voice carried the utmost sound of regret and sorrow. "B-but! I promise! I will bring back Sasuke! It's a promise of a lifetime!" from a sullen monotone, his tone changed to the most honest tone the girl had ever heard. He put on an honest smile on, and that sealed the deal, with that smile, she knew that he would bring back the boy she loved.

Naruto, knew he had to become stronger, in order to bring back his brother, and keep his lifelong promise, he knew he had to succeed himself in everyway possible. So he left on a journey, to train and become stronger with a legendary ninja. Even though the journey was to be nearly three long years, he knew it would be worth it. In that time… he knew he would be ready.

"_What about Sakura-chan?"_

* * *

"Hmm?" responded the mother, snapping out of her story. 

"What about Sakura-chan? What did she do in those three years?" asked the yawning five year old boy.

"Yeah, what did happen to Sakura-chan?" asked his twin sister, also yawning.

"Hmm… well I guess I will tell you tomorrow night then…"

The two children protested at first, wanting to hear more of their new story, but put up a little resistance. Sleep and drowsiness winning the battle and taking over them as they laid back into their bed

The mother walked out of the room and gave one final look at her two offspring before she flicked the light switch off.

"My, does that bring back memories."

* * *

ending notes: maybe another chapter? who knows? i probably will, the story feels a little unfinished no? any suggestions welcome, positive flames welcome. 


End file.
